


Same Ol' Mistakes

by HigherOne



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9690560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherOne/pseuds/HigherOne
Summary: Ginny knows she can’t like her captain, but he wasn’t just her captain in her eyes. Mike was so much more than his official title. He was probably the only person, besides Evelyn and Blip, that made her feel like she had a home here in San Diego. Without Mike, Ginny knew she wouldn’t still be in the Majors, not after her first start. Mike had a way of inspiring people and Ginny just so happened to be the one that he inspires the most, he always had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Pitch story. I've literally had this written for months and I'm just now posting it. I'm obsessed with these two and the fandom.

_I can just hear them now,_

_“How could you let us down?”_

_But they don’t know what I’ve found,_

_Or see it from this way ‘round._

_\- Rihanna_

It was 1 a.m. and instead of being asleep, all Ginny could do was think about that stupid almost kiss she had with Mike. She knows she’s supposed be up in 6 hours if she wants to finish all her tasks before her game, but she just can’t get her brain to shut off. Every time she closes her eyes she sees Mike and that stupid look that he gave her when he told her that he nailed her cleats. She can still feel the way his breath and hers mingled together and the soft prickles of his beard brushing against her chin. She hears his annoying phone go off just as she was about to close the distance between the two of them. Then her eyes shoot open and she’s right back to where she started; wishful and tired.

Ginny knows she can’t like her captain, but he wasn’t just her captain in her eyes. Mike was so much more than his official title. He was probably the only person, besides Evelyn and Blip, that made her feel like she had a home here in San Diego. Without Mike, Ginny knew she wouldn’t still be in the Majors, not after her first start. Mike had a way of inspiring people and Ginny just so happened to be the one that he inspires the most, he always had.

Some may say that Ginny was suffering from a schoolyard crush, but they don’t know shit about what Ginny is feeling. If you asked her 8 years ago if she had a schoolyard crush on Mike, she would have blushed and denied until she finally cracked. Ginny knew what having a schoolyard crush felt like, and this was not that. Whenever she sees Mike her heart flutters and she gets this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach; sometimes her breath catches in her throat and it takes a few minutes to return to normal. Ginny knows this was more than some little crush and physical attraction to him; she figured that out when she couldn’t help but feel enraged and heartbroken when she found out that Amelia and Mike had been sleeping together.

Ginny Baker didn’t much about being in love, but she knew that what she was feeling was it: and she hated herself for it. She hated everything she was feeling because she knew what this meant. She knew how people would react. Sure, some would be happy, but she knew that a lot of people would use this as an example for why women shouldn’t play in MLB. She can practically hear them telling her how she was a slut who slept her way to where she was. She could hear all the women telling her how she let them down and how she was setting the wrong example for all the little girls out there. She can see the tabloids bringing up those stupid pictures again to try to support their idiotic claim that she was a whore who would have never had the chance in professional baseball unless she spent her off seasons on her knees in her bosses’ offices’.

As much as she hated herself, she hated those people even more. They only knew _Ginny Baker™_ they didn’t know the real Ginny Baker. The only got to see what MLB and Amelia let them see. They don’t know that her favorite food is regular cheese pizza with buffalo wing dipping sauce, not kale salad; the “correct” answer according to Amelia, because god forbid she doesn’t inspire kids out there to eat healthy. They didn’t know that she sends everyone who she sees daily a good night text every single night before she goes to bed. They didn’t know that if she sees a spider that she will catch it and release it outside, no matter how afraid of them she is. They didn’t know that after every game she takes 20 to 30 minutes to think about her father and all that he did for her. They didn’t know that whenever she gets in a car she refused to let anyone go anywhere without making sure they had seatbelts. They didn’t know Ginny Baker loves Rihanna and looks up to her. All they know is that Ginny Baker likes kale salad, lives breathes and eats baseball, and she’s practically a saint.

Being Ginny Baker is exhausting and she’s tired of trying to live up to the image. She just wants to be a normal person. She just wants to be able to make mistakes and learn from them, instead of being publicly shamed for them. She just wants to be able to explore the idea of her and Mike together, but she knew that was asking for too much.

Ginny Baker just wants to be free.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
